Bitter Sweet Violet
by ZDrive
Summary: One shot between Speedy and Raven. Raven wants sweet lemonade, Speedy wants bitter. What happens to these two ikely heros as they battle over making the perfect lemonade? Will they crash and burn, or will different sparks fly? ;) (P.S., Look for sequal!)


Heyy, Z here. Yeah well, I decided to take a quick break from my little Red X/Raven story, so here's a one shot for Raven/Speedy (honestly, they're the most adorable couple). And If I get at least 5-8 reviews on this story I will make a sequel. But for now, settle for this pleez. Also, be warned, I'm making this up as I go, so don't go all freaky on me when it isn't that good. Oh, and I don't own Teen Titans, DC does, cuz if I did, Speedy and Red X would be fighting over Raven.

Swaggin' Out,

Z

Bitter Sweet Violet

Raven didn't know why she had a sudden urge to drink something different other than tea.

But trust her enough to have bad luck: that bad luck being Speedy, aka, the player of all Titans.

And what was he doing, you might ask? His second all-time favorite job, of course.

Get a rise out of Raven.

Raven swore up and down that he had a whole schedule of wicked ideas on annoying her. Last time it was prying questions. The time before that shameless flirtation with thinly veiled hints of sexual innuendo (Ew) and now…he was driving her up the wall by talking. Talking, talking, talking. He just didn't _stop._

And questions. Oh, yes, lots of questions of meaningless information in her life. Favorite color, sweet or spicy, favorite holiday, that kind of stuff. But he didn't just ask politely like the typical gentleman. Oh, no. He pushed, he picked, he pried, he squirmed, he wriggled, he shoved, elbowed, kneed, nudged, and just about rammed his way through the persistent questions until Raven was only mere _seconds _away from snapping.

He had gotten on her very last nerve, as weak and fragile as it was, had her wobbling at the edge of insanity and murderous rage, and was going to poke her just a little too hard and she would whiplash on him faster than a viper could strike.

And all because of some lemonade.

Raven slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to regain her bearings and dignity, silently praying that her last frazzled nerve wouldn't collapse under the pressure.

"But sweet is…_nice."_ Speedy was saying, eyes hidden by a domino mask. "But bitter adds a little more…mmm…daring, to it? Hmm?" he mused and smiled at the demoness.

Really, she had never asked for his opinion.

Raven sighed tiredly and rolled her eyes, keeping her back turned to him. Her shoulders ached from their recent battle with Cinderblock, who had decided to fling her around and send her sailing into a building, earning a concussion and a dislocated shoulder.

And of course the Titans East would visit at that time.

Muttering something vile under her breath, she opened the door to the fridge, nose wrinkling in disgust as she spotted the blue…thing growing on the plastic lid of one of Beast Boy's tofu containers.

With a grimace, she pushed it aside and leaned forward, other arm stretching to the very back where another container rested. Praying it wasn't covered in the strange blue…stuff, she laid the tips of her fingers on the lid's lip and inched it forward. A quick inspection and when Raven admitted to herself it had no blue 'stuff', she pulled back, object gripped in her hand, and shifted to the side…

…only to see a blaze of color flash to where her…ahem…butt had been not long ago and instead smack the fridge door.

Raven blinked, once, twice, three times until it all clicked in her head.

Unfortunately for Speedy.

A cold black tendril of dark power lashed out, hitting the archer smack in the chest, sending him sailing through the air, wind knocked clean out of his lungs, complete with flailing limbs and wide masked eyes.

Raven turned away as she heard him crash into the curved sofa violently, only to roll off and hit the ground face first with a muffled surprised grunt. Raven smirked. Aahhh…_justice_.

She ignored Speedy's mutterings as he picked himself off the floor, practically hearing him wince, hissing in pain as he slowly limped back to the kitchen.

His aura was no longer cocky, smug, or arrogant. Instead, it was wary, cautious, and a little pained. Pfft, who cared about justice. It just felt amazing when his ego was knocked down a few notches. Another smirk, but more pronounced, spread across raven's face while she ripped open the container and fished out a full lemon.

With only mild concentration, black energy wrapped itself around a small silver container filled with sweet white sugar. A glass cup floated out of the cupboard the moment the doors flung open. The sink turned on and ice was flying out of the fridge the next second.

The pulsing aura of Speedy was now filled with warm awe and amusement. For some reason, that irritated her. He should at least be a little freaked out like any rational person.

Then again, he was messing with the most powerful Titan in the world, and getting a kick out of it, so maybe he wasn't rational at all.

Raven's brows furrowed and she suppressed a sigh through clenched teeth, purple eyes blazing. Of all the people in the Titans East team that could have accompanied them in watching over the city while Cyborg and Best Boy continued to heal from the fight with Cinderblock it was Speedy. God _must_ hate her.

Focusing on breathing calmly, Raven continued to make lemonade. She could feel another wave of emotion from Speedy but she couldn't identify it.

With a deep frown she turned around and glared coldly at the Titan. He smiled innocently, but Raven was the opposite of stupid so she knew that Speedy was not innocent.

He strode to her, like a stealthy panther and leaned against the counter casually next to her, a lazy smile on his face. She glared harder.

"What?" she spat. He just smiled.

"Nothing," he said, his smile no longer a smile, but a smirk. His hand darted behind her, grabbing the glass of lemonade, with only the sour juice and a mixture of water sloshing inside it. With a grin he put it to his lips and tilted his head back, gulping down to large quantities of the drink before setting it down.

He puckered his ridiculously full and inviting pink lips, stomach clenching tightly on Raven's part, as the tip of his tongue darted out and flicked his upper lip.

Raven swallowed hard, her throat gone dry. Her stomach clenched again and she looked away, forcing her face to crumble into a bitter and irritated expression, before frowning again.

Speedy smiled smugly, thick heavy waves of smugness radiating strongly from his person, chocking the young empathy. She growled and shot him a fierce look before sliding the glass of lemonade away from him.

"Sweet," she snapped, angry, only to feel suddenly furious at how immature and totally juvenile that sounded, and wrinkled in guilt and agitation furrowing her eyebrows.

Speedy smirked. "Bitter." He retorted, taking a step closer to her.

Raven growled and ripped off the top of the sugar container with more force than necessary. "Sweet," snarled Raven, scowling as she opened a nearby drawer and plucked a small spoon from the contents.

She could practically hear the amused laughter in his voice as he took another step closer into her private bubble/space/whatever. "Bitter."

Her cheeks colored, whether with anger or embarrassment even she didn't know, the spoon diving into the grainy white substance called sugar. "Sweet," she said, briskly pulling out the sugar filled spoon, and dunked it in the lemonade. She then jerked it out a little too quickly, leaving the sticky, wet substance of sugar along the metal.

Suddenly, before she could dump it back in, Speedy grabbed her wrist and whirled on him, mouth open in defiance, eyes smoldering, but the furious words stuck in her throat at the look of absolute hunger and sudden need in his masked eyes.

"Bitter," he growled, licking the spoon clean once before rushing forward and smashing his lips to hers.

Mmmm…bitter indeed…

Raven's all but rolled up in her head as she kissed Speedy back with undiscovered vigor. It was hot, passionate, needy, and beautiful, all together. Sounds and colors melted as one as they kissed roughly, the world surrounding them vanishing all together with the clashing emotions from each individual.

Tongues sought their partner's out hungrily, mingling in a beautiful dance only they knew as they leaned into each other's warm, strong embrace.

Unfortunately for both Raven and Speedy, they had to pull away lest they run out of oxygen. They parted, breathing hard. Hidden eyes locked with vibrant violet and Raven smiled lightly.

"Bitter," she agreed, much to Speedy's immense, smug pleasure.


End file.
